


Angoisse

by proudprussian



Series: Pivot Point [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Friends helping friends out, Gen, Karasuno Volleyball Club (mentioned) - Freeform, Panic Attack, Third Years, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudprussian/pseuds/proudprussian
Summary: 'Don’t force it and you’ll be fine. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. (And to tell the truth, he didn't really believe it.)'Asahi almost has a panic attack before the game against Dateko and the other third years are there to help him out.





	

_Breath._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_Don’t force it and you’ll be fine._ At least, that's what he kept telling himself. (And to tell the truth, he didn't really believe it.)

Asahi looked up and around. He was hoping that he didn’t have a full blown anxiety attack, this was the last place that he would want one. He couldn’t believe that he was back here, couldn’t believe that they would want him back after he had failed so badly in the last game; especially considering that the last game they had all played together was against the very team that they were now playing against. The team that he had failed so badly at defending, at blocking against. He gave a weary smile, something noticed by his fellow third years.

‘I know that look,’ Koushi stated as he turned to look Asahi in the eye. ‘And don’t even think about it.’

‘You can be as bad as Hinata can be at times and he’s the one that throws up.’

Daichi stood up from his stretches and came to stand beside Koushi. He gave Asahi a look that only captains seemed to give, fatherly appreciation and understanding. They were all anxious, this was their last shot. Their last chance at a potential go at playing at Nationals. They all wanted it and they all wanted it badly.

‘What happened at our last game against Datekou won’t happen again.’ Daichi sounded so positive, as if the outcome of the game had already been decided and that they were only playing it because everyone else needed to understand.

‘We have a great team.’ Daichi gave a wry smirk and looked towards the rest of the team, who were still arriving on the Karasuno's side of the court.

Hinata looking a bit green and clutching at his stomach, with Kageyama standing over him looking angrily worried and shouting at him to ‘not throw up, dumbass!’ Tsukishima mocking Kageyama and Yamaguchi, snickering and shaking his freckled face at both his best friend and the other first year duo. Kinnoshita and Narita, heads together and (most likely) plotting something whilst Ennoshita stood next to them, obviously disapproving of whatever it was that they were planning. Tanaka trying to give a motivational speech to the first years and definitely not succeeding at all, Nishinoya almost vibrating with excitement next to the passionate bald teenager.

Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensai were chatting, trying to ignore the loud mess of teenagers who were meant to be getting ready to play an opposing team. Asahi couldn't see Shimizu around, but that wasn't anything unusual. She usually disappeared before a game, to ready the banner that she and Takeda-sensai carried to their games.

‘Although, they need a little work Daichi-san.' A quiet voice spoke up and Asahi jumped. He hadn't realised that Shimizu had approached the three boys earlier, too caught up in his own panic and anxiety to really notice anything from the outside world.

Koushi and Daichi laughed, with Asahi giving a weak smile.

'Keep that smile on your face, Asahi-san. You'll be fine, after all you are the ace, are you not?' Shimizu playfully asked, patting his head. Out of the four of them, Shimizu understood his anxiety the most. Maybe not all of his reasonings behind his anxiety attacks, but she at least knew how they worked and what happened when he had one.

'I don't feel like the ace at the moment.'

Koushi sighed and leant down, almost kneeling next to the other teenager.

'You are the ace, our ace. You're an amazing player. You need to stop putting yourself down.' He then raised his hands in surrender, knowing the protest that was about to come.

'I know that it's far easier said than done, but we all believe in you. I'm pretty sure that we can say that what happened in our last game against Datekou wasn't your fault. It wasn't any of our teams fault; it's just that the stronger team won on the day. And today we will win. It's our time, I can feel it.'

Daichi interrupted, also crouching down next to his friends. Shimizu hesitated for a moment and jointed them all, crouched down in a small circle.

'Asahi-san, please repeat after me.'

Asahi looked at Shimizu, wondering what she was up to.

'I am the ace, and we will be fine. I will be okay.'

'I am the ace, and we will be fine. I will be okay.'

His voice was shaky. Anyone could tell that he didn't believe a word that he was saying. He thought to himself that it was a lucky thing that he was hyperventilating or in hysterics at that particular moment.

'My team is here. I will be okay.'

Shimizu quiet, but calm voice brought him down after a moment of panic.

'My team is here. I will be okay.'

His voice was a little stronger, still shaky but a little bit of belief had began to sink in.

'My friends are here. We will be fine.'

At this Daichi and Koushi, who had just been watching Shimizu coach Asahi through his panic smiled at each other and joined Asahi in repeating.

The three repeating after Shimizu made Asahi smiled. He could do this and he wasn't alone.

_I suppose it was a good thing that I never did an individual sport, that I have my team, my friends behind me._

'You know that isn't always going to work, don't you?'

His voice was quiet, put far more confident than his previous disposition would have made people think.

'It worked this time, though. And you're okay now, so that's all that matters.'

Shimizu patted his shoulder and stood up. Giving the other third years one more smile and patting Asahi's head once more, she ran over to where Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensai were standing.

'Come on Asahi.'

Koushi stood ups with Daichi following behind. They each offered a hand towards Asahi and he gratefully took them, allowing them to drag him up off the ground.

'Lets go over to the others. We've got a game to win!' Daichi grinned, letting go of the hold that he (and Koushi) had on Asahi's hands and offered out a fist to bump.

He looked over at his team once more. They were all looking over in the direction of the three third years and they were smiling. Shimizu must have said something, because even Tanaka and Noah weren't quiet and grinning encouragingly. (Tsukishima maybe not so much, but he wasn't snickering or making fun, so there was an upside.)

_I can do this._

He thought to himself and finally, he believed it. And that was all he needed for that moment.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Angoisse; a French word for anxiety, panic, phobic condition._  
>  So this is my first (published) work for HQ!! Even though it's one my all time favourite things on this earth. I thought that I'd write about something that I unfortunately know far too much about, which happens to be anxiety. It isn't something that's easy to talk about, but I find that sometimes it helps. Hence this fic.


End file.
